


Missed This (Not as much as You)

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Airports, Andreil, Boys In Love, Desperate Sex, Fluff, I feel like this is fluffy sorta??, M/M, Post canon, Smut, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Neil and Andrew finally get a weekend off of their professional teams and pickup exactly where they left off.





	Missed This (Not as much as You)

Even now - six months or so after they officially outed their relationship to the press - Andrew doesn't care for PDA. Not that he didn't  _want_ to kiss Neil when he saw him coming from arrival gate 23B at LaGuardia. He wanted to bring his hands through those auburn curls and pull until Neil gave, until he could feel the relief course through him from Andrew's touch alone.

Instead, he ignored Neil's pleased smile and turned around to leave the airport. It was packed as always but they weaved easily through the crowd, through two lanes of traffic and up to the Maserati on the third floor of the parking garage. Andrew slammed the door and Neil shut his too - tossing his duffle bag on the back seat. The overhead light was still blinking when Andrew looked at him.

"Can I have a kiss?" Neil asked, looking so stupidly gorgeous it made Andrew want to burn the airport down. Andrew huffed, not wanting to get caught up in the undertow before he can actually do anything about this feeling. Still, he cupped Neil's jaw and brought him in for a lingering kiss. Every second that passed let him remember the press of those lips against his skin, every stupid, _dangerous_ thing they'd spoken. When they parted Andrew was back in the drivers seat but still holding Neil's jaw. Neil had his eyes shut blissfully another second before blinking open. He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Lets go." Neil said finally, reaching behind him to slide the seatbelt into place with a click. Andrew turned the key over and the roar of the car echoed in the garage. The rest of the ride was mostly silent seeing as Andrew's apartment was only twenty minutes out. The doorman to the building let them in and they stuck to opposite sides of the elevator on the way to the fifth floor. Andrew shoved his key in the lock, missing the first time in his quiet haste. Once inside, he locked it back firmly and in the process of turning around heard, "yes or no?"

Andrew's knee jerk reaction sent a heat wave crashing through him. After six years of _nothing_ , he still hasn't gotten bored of the intent of those words from Neil's mouth.

"Yes," Andrew exhaled and dropped his keys on the floor when Neil crashed into him. Lucky for Neil, he remembered to cushion Andrew's head against the door with his hand. The thought slipped away uselessly when Neil's tongue slipped into his mouth.

 _Hot_. It's unbearably so. Five seconds of this and he could burn the city down with the fire in his veins. Neil's mouth trailed down his jaw, sucking underneath his ear and biting at his pulse softly. He sucked over the spot hard, making Andrew's stomach flutter with heavy arousal. His head fell slack against the door; half in granting better access and half in helpless desire. Andrew's hands drifted over Neil's shoulder blades, idly hitching up his shirt but not with intention. His mind was too addled to form a fist.

" _Yes_. Yes, take my clothes off. Your's– bad. No more clothes." Neil rambled, eyes dialated as he kissed Andrew quickly. He let out an almost hysterical laugh. Then he wrapped his arms around Andrew's torso in an almost-hug. "Need to feel your skin on mine."

"It's okay," Andrew said soothingly into his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. Neil squeezed for another second before he broke away completely. He threw his shirt over his head and struggled to get his skinny jeans off his feet.

"God damnit." He groaned, stepping on one pant leg to force the other off completely. Andrew watched, amused. He discarded his sweatshirt and pants and figured he'd wait for Neil to stop being dramatic and notice. When he was finally naked, Neil looked over and his face went slack with relief. His eyes raked over Andrew's bare body appreciatively before he stopped just short of him.

"Have sex with me," Neil gasped as he was swept into Andrew's kiss again. Andrew glued his hands to any available skin, the heat from Neil making his head spin. They fumbled their way to the bed, tangled up too thoroughly to be efficient.

"Where can I touch?" Neil asked, lips peppering every inch of skin he could reach. Andrew held his hips and rolled until Neil was underneath him.

"Anywhere," he answered. Neil nodded, out of breath with suddenly being so subdued. "Love you like this," Andrew said, sounding breathless too. "Still yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Neil chanted.

Andrew kissed his way down Neil's defined torso. Every scar he bypassed was taken extra care off, making Neil flush all over for being so exposed and for feeling so comfortable with it. He spent extra time laving his tongue over a scar that Neil got on his first visit to New York.  
Andrew was still in the process of moving in and the apartment was run down and unpolished. Neil was reading _ExyDaily,_ narrating some article about Kevin to him. He had the magazine folded in half and Andrew's glasses slipping down his nose. He pushed them up again, using the hand holding his hot tea and in all this activity he forgot how to walk - clipping his bare hipbone on the jagged granite of the corner countertop.

  
Andrew **_loved_** that scar. He kissed it once more and then moved completely between Neil's legs. Neil's body shuddered involuntarily at the first gentle suck of his cock. Andrew didn't have the patience right now to make him wait. He took almost all of him down his throat, breathing evenly through his nose. Something inside of him settled as he felt the slick skin of Neil's hip bones under his fingertips. The weight of Neil on his tongue was so familiar it hurt. Sometimes he dreamt of this. Andrew sucked again and then ran his lips and tongue along the shaft, moving lower to mouth at his balls.

"An- _drew_ ," Neil moaned brokenly. The muscles in his legs were clenching and unclenching with pulses of pleasure. When Andrew crawled back up and straddled his chest, Neil's eyes darted from his eyes to his cock. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip.

"Yes?" Andrew asked faux-concerned with Neil's state of near-hyperventilation. Neil skated his hands up the side of Andrew's thighs almost lovingly, pressing him forward slightly.

"I want to suck your dick," Neil admitted like it wasn't blatantly obvious with him drooling like that. He drug Andrew down into a kiss, heated and sloppy and perfect. The angle wasn't right for that but neither cared. Kissing was second nature to them, it was their hello and their goodbye and their _I love you_.

"No time." Andrew sighed, put-upon. He would've enjoyed Neil's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock for the first time in months; but he'd enjoy being inside of him far more. Neil would agree after he was reminded; he frowned as Andrew reached over his prone form. There was a rustling sound and then Andrew returned with lube from the nightstand. Neil stopped frowning after that. The tension sewn into his eyebrows pulled loose and his mouth went slack to pant faster.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, knees parting on cue. He looked absolutely debauched and Andrew couldn't get enough of it. Moments like these made him grateful for his eidetic memory.

"Yes or no, Neil?" Andrew asked, lips pressed into his shoulder. The skin was fairly dry compared to the rest of him, slightly salty and very warm. He tasted like he'd been sitting on the beach.

"Yes just— fuck I'm going to fall apart." Neil told him. He let a whimper into Andrew's mouth when it crashed into his. Andrew wanted the kiss to hurt, to be so good, so thorough that Neil _ached_ with it. He bit down on Neil's lower lip and pulled it out briefly.

"Andrew I can't.. I.." he moaned helplessly through Andrew not even touching him. The sensitivity of Neil was written in the flush of his cheeks and the goosebumps littering his skin. His chest was heaving, letting slip syrupy moans. He was the epitome of sex, but he was also the epitome of _passion_. Andrew moved between Neil's legs and quickly worked him open with two fingers, carefully avoiding anything too sensitive. He wasn't sure Neil was up for fingering to the extent of coming - he knew that Neil wanted him inside and was hard set to disagree with him.

"Ready?" Andrew asked, voice gravelly between Neil's delicate sounds. He was holding Neil's legs in the air by the back of his thighs. He freed one and pressed his thumb to Neil's cheek admiringly. He was beautiful like this. (Andrew thought he was beautiful not like this, too.)

"Yes."

Andrew pushed forward with a steady, unrelenting thrust. Once fully settled, Neil took over holding his legs up, thigh muscles flexing in the air and breathed deep. After a moment, he nodded to Andrew. Andrew ended up folded over Neil's legs and making out as he snapped his hips hard into Neil's prostate. He couldn't really breathe, every inhale was Neil's exhale and he was perfectly content with that. Neil didn't seem to notice or care; he tugged at Andrew's hair and gave over everything he had. They were both sweating profusely, Neil's cock was trapped between their bellies and twitches at every rub.

"I missed you," Andrew panted into his mouth. Neil gave him a lazy smile, eyes fluttering open and closed every time Andrew thrust. He knew that Andrew wasn't saying it now because he only missed the sex, but because sometimes it was easier to say things when chasing an orgasm. Neil's hands - buried in Andrew's sweaty hair - pulled him in closer and rested their foreheads together.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. "I always miss you."

Andrew huffed against his mouth and Neil grinned. Neil could hear him getting close, the way his breaths kept dropping off and his thrusts came slower, but deeper. He reached a hand down to jerk himself off, taking seconds before he came between them. Andrew stilled, part from shock, Neil's body squeezing around his cock and massaging his orgasm from him.

"Fuck, Neil." He groaned and thrust slower, rocking gently into Neil's prostate. Neil keened at the stimulation, his cock hypersensitive and still pulsing onto his chest.

"So good babe," Neil hummed into Andrew's temple. His head was on Neil's shoulder and his cock still buried deep inside of him. Rawness was something Andrew expected from sex, but it was good now. It was _great_ now. Neil's hands were still on him, gentle and caring as he tried to work out a coherent thought. He was hard still, Neil's body a vice around him as he forced a breath between his teeth. Neil's hands were petting his hair. The sheets were filthy. He could feel Neil's rabbit heartbeat against his chest. After several long minutes, Andrew delicately pulled out and let out a groan of agreement when Neil made a noise of protest. He reminded himself that Neil was here and he wasn't going anywhere for two more days. Andrew hadn't been this close to happy since he'd left for San Diego at the start of pro season.

"All good?"

Andrew sighed, something settled in his chest when Neil's finger traced over his and prompted their hands to join. Neil's head lolled to the side to watch his breathing slow.

"Better than."

Andrew could see his bright smile in his peripherals.

"Touching okay?"

Andrew hummed an mmhm into the buzzing air above them. Neil drug himself over the endless five-inch gap between them. The heat radiating from his body seeped into Andrew and set him aflame all over. Neil pressed his lips to his jaw, the ghost of a kiss.

"You're sweaty," Andrew said finally. Neil nosed at his shoulder affectionately. By now the both of them were cooling in the open air, only kept warm by each other.

"So are you."

"You're getting the sheets dirty." Andrew pointed out.

" _You_ made me this way," Neil grinned.

"Go take a shower."

Neil tugged at his hand. "Only if you take one with me."

Andrew huffed his faux annoyance. He wanted Neil in the shower and Neil knew it, the bastard. He let him pull him into the shower and forgot about two days from now when he'd have to let him go again.


End file.
